Time Soldiers: An Original Trilogy
by SummonerSupreme
Summary: An original work I've developed.Partly inspired by Time Soldiers, an arcade game from the mid1980s that I put a lot of quarters into. Other inspirations were movies like Star Wars, Star Trek, and Stargate, which all had similar themes.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A New Mission

New Earth, 2305 AD. It has been over 100 years since most of the human population of Earth migrated to a new clone of their home planet, produced due to deterioration of Earth and overcrowding. They christened their new home New Earth in honor of their former homeland. A ship bearing Federation markings approached the most populous area of the colony, San Angeles. The soldier onboard was sent to deliver a message to Keith Thomas, who called San Angeles home when not on Federation duty. But instead of Keith's home, the soldier thought to check the Memorial Arena out first, figuring Keith, as he often did on downtime, would be practicing his Hyperball game (Hyperball is a futuristic version of roller hockey) and indeed he was. When the soldier walked into the gym he could hear the loud music playing and spotted someone in full Hyperball gear practicing quite intensely...but he nearly didn't spot the ball shot at full velocity and ducked before it hit him in the head.

"Geez, Clancy, back in your day you'd have made that grab no-flinch! You've lost your touch..." Keith took off his helmet and smiled. "You're right, Keith, I'm not the Clancy I used to be. Old age caught up with me and now I've been relegated to the role of messenger for higher-ups." Clancy responded. Keith sensed his presence and uncertainty in his voice. "It's a big one this time, huh? So big that old hag in charge couldn't bring his own damn butt down and tell me in person, eh? Fair enough...get on the comlink and tell him I'm on my way. And I expect double this time-not some crappy 1.5 pay and take half out in 'taxes' and deductions! He blows it all off on ladies and leaves none for me...what do I have to do? Get higher rank than him?" Another mission called and the one sometimes known as "Alpha 1" readied himself for duty. As he blasted off he thought "I only hope I will be able to complete my training. My abilities alone may not be enough here, and I promised my Master I would finish as first opportunity." Soon after his Enhanced Gundam entered hyperspace to make the journey across space to Federation HQ and receive his orders.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

**Mission 1-1: Alpha Squadron Assembles**

Space Station NL-5, home to Federation HQ. Keith arrived to find a cloaked man waiting for him at the hangar. He sensed a strong, yet familiar presence as the man walked closer to him. But the cloak couldn't fool Keith..."Reveal yourself, J. You know damn well that no disguise of yours can fool me-always trying to out-do me when you know full well it'll never happen. I really ought to take you down now for this." Keith lunged at the cloaked man and grabbed him, only to embrace his friend & rival while laughing uncontrollably. "Dude! You fall for it every freakin' time! How you been, old buddy?" J finally lightened up and responded, "You know me Keith, ol' Jerome (J's full name) will never stop trying. But I got you beat with the ladies, though..." Keith countered "you know I don't have time for that kind of stuff! Maybe when I get the ring. But back to business-they sent for you too?" "Yeah-something about assembling a team to help guard time & space against evil", J said. "I see-but now they got no chance against us...we still got each others' backs after all this time!" Keith said with a smile as they entered the base.

Inside HQ they met up with Supreme Commander Kofi Scwharzkopf, a man well respected throughout the Federation for his many years of millitary & civilian service, and a firm-but-fair leadership style. Keith had a deep respect for Schwarzkopf, and saw the Commander as somewhat of a mentor in terms of leadership style. J & Keith stood at attention as the Commander acknowledged their presence. "Thank you both for coming," Kofi began, "the reason I have summoned you both today is this: Intel has received credible information that the terrorist mercenary group known as 'Viper Khan' is planning a new wave of attacks across time & space. Worse so, we've confirmed the presence of members who possess unknown levels of VAUS, which is why we summoned you, Keith. As for J, we believe his previous experiences with Viper Khan can work to our advantage because of his inside knowledge of their operations. To assist you, we have gathered a group of mercenaries & freedom fighters to be placed under Keith's command. They come from all backgrounds but all of them possess some degree of VAUS, and it is our hope that Keith will be able to further their VAUS levels to help the Federation prevail against this grave threat." The new members entered and introduced themselves: Derek Wood, a bounty hunter and automated weapons specialist; Ayako Kobayashi, intelligence expert fluent in many languages; and Stacy Hyatt, skilled in close-range combat and negotiation skills.

Keith was a bit confused, though-"Commander, you said there would be 6 of us total...but there are only 5 of us. Surely you aren't going to un-retire and join us!" Commander Kofi laughed and responded "as much as I'd like to get out there one more time and fight alongside you, that won't be the case. The final member is waiting for you in a remote location. Go to the lab at these coordinates and you will find her." The coordinates were for a lab familiar to Keith-it belonged to a scientist who did many of Keith's enhancements and also helped develop his VAUS. "Oh, and one more thing-you must go alone", the Commander added. Now Keith knew something was up..."OK, so I go alone and find this girl who's waiting for me-if you're setting me up then you're...you're...you're welcome. I'll try not to enjoy myself too much. Oh, by the way, what will our team be known to the Federation as?" He was surprised to hear the Commander's response: "Alpha Squadron". A handle given only to elite members-soldiers in Alpha Squadron were given only the most difficult and most dangerous missions, but were held in high regard and greatly respected. Being chosen an Alpha was considered among the highest honors a Federation soldier could receive.

With that thought in his mind, Keith set off to the lab to find this final member. Then the team would be complete and they could begin writing the story that would be the legacy of the new Alpha Squadron. But he was still worried about going to this meeting alone: What if perhaps it was a trap or if Viper Khan was waiting there for him? He could only have faith in the Commander's orders and intelligence.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

**Mission 1-2: Immortal Love Revived**

Keith arrived at the lab he was directed to and quickly recognized the place-the lab of Professor Alex Nova, slightly mad scientist considered a pioneer in Geneborg technology. He had one many operations on Keith's body, probably saving his life after each subsequent injury he suffered. Nova also helped Keith harness and control his VAUS in order to better utilize it. When Keith arrived, he found a holodisk waiting for him and played it.

"Greetings, Keith. I trust you are viewing this from my lab now." Nova's voice stated. "You have probably come seeking the final member of your group of Time Soldiers, but I also have another gift for you-take the Power Glove from the cabinet behind you and attach it to your right arm. It not only makes your arsenal more powerful, but adds even more weaponry and can enhance your VAUS even further." Keith equipped the Glove and it fit perfectly. Various buttons on top allowed for operation with his left hand or he could activate various powers using VAUS in battle. "Hey, not a bad fit. A guy could get used to this," he thought. Then the recording continued: "In the experiment area next door is who you seek. I went back in time to bring her to the future to assist you. Someone you might recognize-a girl named Jenni who supposedly was in love with you. She did not know much of the secret talents she possessed or how she could help but wanted to be close to you so I placed her in suspension and brought her here. Awaken her so she can join you on your mission...and give you the love you secretly long for, Keith. And good luck on your missions. End transmission". Keith headed next door while quietly cursing Nova under his breath. "Love, yeah right. I'm too busy for that bull."

When he entered the next room he saw Jenni floating above him in suspension. She looked exactly like Keith remembered her-he had feelings for her but was unable to bring himself to express his love before he left for the future. Jenni wanted only to make Keith know she loved him and cared deeply for him more than anyone, but Keith always made up an excuse to hide his shyness inside of him. Keith noted she looked about the same as when he left for the future, except she was more "developed"...he thought, "Damn you Nova, thinking with manhood and not mind!" He activated a console that lowered Jenni down to the ground, but she dropped quicker than expected...right into Keith's stretched-out arms. He lost his balance and fell back and Jenni landed on top of him, and they were face-to-face. When Keith came to after falling he found Jenni kissing him, then she magically came to life! Jenni recognized the man right away-"Keith? Is it really you?"

She couldn't believe it. It seemed like a fairy tale-she was a sleeping beauty and Keith was her Prince Charming, waking her up with a kiss. She was like "Oh my god...Keith, it's like a dream come true! 100 years and we're back together!" But Keith was already on his way out. "Whatever, girl. I'm just doing this because you're supposed to be part of my unit, and..." He sensed something evil-Viper Khan was nearby. Sure enough, a Viper Khan soldier was now standing in front of him. "Just great, first a disillusioned babe and now one of these bums. Some day this has been!" Keith decided to try out his new Power Glove, focusing his VAUS into the Glove and before he knew it was unleashing energy bolts at the enemy with great accuracy. The Viper tried a dive bomb attack from above, but Keith was able to use the Glove to enhance his VAUS shield and deflect the attack while arming a beam saber with his free hand. He had the upper hand until the Viper got a lucky shot in, knocking Keith back in a daze. Finally Jenni couldn't take any more-she had to do something to help Keith, but what? Jenni got the guys' attention then as he got close, she unleashed a flurry of high kicks that left him dazed, then prepared to unleash her signature technique: With a smile she started jumping up and down as a light pink aura formed around her. "For hurting my Keith you get only the worst punishment I can dish out. Here it comes: My 'Bouncy Bouncy Love Love Sugar' Special!" Jenni went absolutely ballistic while Keith, now back on his feet, could only stand and watch with a dumbfounded look on his face. A girl that could kick butt like he could with his VAUS? Something was odd here, he thought...to the point that when the defeated Viper took off, he didn't even go after him. Jenni was beaming having just saved Keith. "So what did you think? The power of love comes through once again!" When Keith could finally speak, he could only mutter one thing..."Bouncy Bouncy Love Love Sugar? Who the hell came up with that name?" Keith also sensed the presence of VAUS in Jenni, so as they left he made some mental notes-find out what kind of power Jenni really possessed...perhaps come clean to her and accept her love...and find out who came up with that cheesy attack name!

Back at his Gundam, Keith contacted base and informed them he had completed the assignment. "Good work, Keith," Commander Schwarzkopf said. "Now all the pieces are in place. Return to base and prepare to assume command of Alpha Squadron. It is time to write your own legend, to carve your own niche in time. Viper Khan stands no chance against this Squadron's combined might." "I'm on my way back. Also, prepare the sims for me as I'm gonna put some serious training in. I want to see what this Power Glove's true capabilities are," Keith added. Awesome power it could be if he knew how to use it. And if he could reach the next level of VAUS, he knew he could be unstoppable. But he knew that title must be earned, and his Master would not make it easy. But Keith's Master had faith in his student and the student would not disappoint the teacher. With all that out of the way, Keith & Jenni returned to Federation HQ in his Enhanced Gundam to prepare for their first mission, whenever that might be. Keith thought to himself, "So she's wired to obey all my commands and be submissive to me. Got some possibilities especially if...Focus, Keith, Focus! Don't think those thoughts!" Especially if his rebellious side didn't get the better of him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

**Mission 1-3: Turning Back The Clock**

After returning to Base, Keith received an order to report to the briefing room immediately-looks like Alpha Squadron was about to get their first real assignment. Upon arrival, the briefing started via a monitor in the room...

"We have received a call from the Portal Guard unit in the Delmos system. Reportedly a small unit of Viper Khan members illegally passed through the portal not long ago, despite our unit's best efforts at intervention. Reportedly they were headed for the 1860s and the Civil War in America. We believe they will attempt to alter history by changing the outcome of the war, thus undoing the unity of the USA in order to create rebellions and alter events of history to their advantage.

"This is a small band of rebels so we expect little resistance. Assault Transport Eagle will ferry most of you there-Keith will accompany in his Gundam, designated Alpha 1. Either terminate or capture a majority of the Vipers, enough to force a retreat; We figure 75 of them will be a sufficient majority. When your mission is completed, return to base via the Portal. Once you cross through the Portal, we can only keep it open for approximately 2 hours. Good luck Alpha Squadron, we are counting on you to work together. End transmission."

Keith stood up. "Well guys, ready for a trip like no other? You're about to see history up close and personal. Try not to mess things up too much. Follow my orders exactly and don't steal each other's kills and the like. Report to the Eagle and I'll see you in the 1860s." And Jenni, don't cause any trouble-you've already caused me enough. Dismissed." They left the briefing room and headed for the hangar.

In the hangar, Keith settled in his Gundam and opened communication with the Eagle. "Alpha 1 to Eagle, do you copy?" Keith said. The Eagle responded momentarily after, "I copy, Alpha 1. Ready for takeoff." "Acknowledged-I'll go ahead and await your arrival at our destination. I'll take a more direct route to get there faster and scout out the place." Keith said. "Copy, Alpha 1. Have a safe trip and see you there. Out." came the reply. Keith thought, "Alright, time to turn back the clock once again." He flipped several switches on his Gundam's control panel and a few seconds later, entered hyperspace. The stars became streaking white & blue lines and soon he found himself inside a swirling blue tunnel as he entered coordinates for time travel and confirmed the coordinates-next the blue turned into multiple colors and the onboard clock began going in reverse as the Gundam began time travel.

Soon after arriving at his destination, the Eagle emerged right behind. Keith greeted them right away-"Welcome to 1865, Alphas. Funny how different things were almost 350 years ago, eh? This was a time of great divide in the USA-the South had separated from the North and was fighting a war of Independence. Our orders are to scan the South as we believe Viper Khan members are within, attempting to alter the outcome of the war. Minimize civilian casualties and fire at will on Vipers." What we'll..." An alarm cut him off. "Well, looks like they're going to make it easy and come to us! Spread out on foot and engage the enemy-I'll provide heavy weapons support." The others deployed from the Eagle and immediately opened fire on the approaching Vipers. Keith's computer estimated about 50 enemies on foot with a flight group of 3 transports. Enhanced Gundam launched to attack the transports while the others made quick work of the soldiers on foot. The transports posed little threat to the Gundam, and its hand beam made quick work of them. Keith sensed something was amiss-he thought, "Why would they send such a meaningless unit to a significant event like this? I know it's our first mission, but..." The comlink in the Gundam lit up. "Incoming priority transmission from Base! We have a Code Red situation!" "Onscreen!" Keith told the computer. What he saw stunned him-Fed Base was under heavy assault by Viper Khan-the battle, although successful on Alpha Squadron's side, was just a diversion. And they had fallen for it. Keith immediately got on the comlink-"All Alphas, return to the Eagle at once-get back to base ASAP! We fell into a trap! Apha 1 to Eagle, returning to base. Clean up here and return when you can." Keith immediately launched into time travel in a race to return to base.

Upon arrival at Fed Base, not much was left but destruction. Keith reached out with VAUS to search for any life forms, and once he found one in Central Control, he quickly teleported over there...it was Commander Schwarzkopf. But Keith was too late, as the Commander had already been killed, leaving only a holodisc behind. Soon he sensed an enemy behind him, and turned to find himself face to face with a Viper Khan officer, and without thinking, Keith lunged at his enemy, beam saber drawn. "Speak, you low-life scum! Who did this? And what do you want with me?" The Viper did not speak. Keith knew there was no reasoning with the enemy, and just stepped back and swung his beam saber around, cutting through the Viper cleanly." Keith deactivated his saber and walked away, struggling to hide tears in his eyes-tears of anguish and failure.

After regaining his composure, Keith returned to the Gundam and played the holodisc. It was a pre-recorded message from the Commander-Alpha Squadron was being re-assigned to the Fed Base in San Angeles, under the command of Keith. The squadron would also be given some time off as there were no pending threats, and there were words of encouragement to Keith-"be sure to finish what you started...", a reminder of a promise to his former Master to complete the path to VAUS mastery. The others arrived at the hangar and Keith broke the news to them-"pack your supplies. We're being relocated to San Angeles. Additionally I have been given command over Alpha Squadron and the entire Time Soldiers unit. We will depart in 3 hours. Dismissed." They all left except for Jenni. "Keith, you look like something is bothering you-like you're sad about what happened." She asked. But Keith just brushed her off-"My feelings are none of your business. Leave now and let me be alone until we depart. My feelings are strictly that-mine. Forget the past and what happened between us then! All I care about is myself and myself only-if you can't accept that then leave me the hell alone!" He quickly walked away. Keith was merely trying to hide the fact that he was upset over falling for such a trap, and it cost the Federation deeply. But he vowed to atone for his mistakes, and more importantly to him, keep his promise. "I will return soon, Master, to finish what I started", he thought. But in the meantime, it was time to return home to San Angeles and start with a fresh slate. Jenni, standing by herself now, wished Keith would only listen to her-she was everything he wanted, but why did he reject her? What was her meaning of existence if he would not accept her?

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

**Mission 1-4: Starting Over in San Angeles**

"Welcome to New Earth. This planet is the one I like to call home, specifically the space colony known as San Angeles." Keith said to everyone upon their arrival at the Federation Satellite Base in San Angeles. "I'm going to now teleport you all to my personal base where you all will be staying at. Stand by...", he continued. In a matter of seconds they all disappeared, and soon re-appeared inside an underground hangar. Keith smiled as he said, "Welcome to my little part of San Angeles. This is where I hang out when I'm not out on missions or whatever. There's a map just in front here-have a look around, check out the place, and make yourself at home. I'll be off doing some personal stuff. Have fun." Before anyone could ask questions, Keith took off, so J stepped in for him. "Let me show you around-Keith's brought me here enough that I know where all the simulation rooms, shooting ranges, and living quarters are."

Keith walked into a dark room and turned on a light. In the middle of the room sat a piano and a keyboard next to each other. He sat down at the piano and entered a code into a keypad he had installed, which brought up a screen displaying notes for the song he had chosen: A piece titled "Until The Last Moment". Keith took a deep breath and slipped into what he called "relaxed focus" mode-he appeared relaxed but used VAUS to remain intensely focused without showing it. As he played the song, the room went dark and the scenery appeared to change all around him. This was a special room he had constructed-Keith recognized music, especially piano music, was a way to express his feelings and find himself in places he only dreamed of. The new atmosphere was calm and dark, like being at the shoreline at sunset. A few seconds later J took them by this room, and they all stood silently and observed Keith's playing. His piano playing was very graceful and he didn't appear to be distracted by the changes of scenery around him. When he finished playing, everything disappeared, leaving only the light, and Keith leaned back and took a deep breath before allowing a brief smile to form. He then turned to the others standing there. "The piano is a wonderful instrument of music," he began. It allows us to be at ease, to express our feelings without words, to find ourselves in places we only dream of. I find playing very relaxing and good for my mind as well. As you might also know, I spend a lot of time in the gym training for my future Hyperball endeavors. But after practice I often come in here to relax and meditate. Hopefully with time I will earn some decorations for this room." Now more relaxed, Keith decided to take everyone to the simulators. "It's time to do some training. You will find this environment to be less stressful, but do not allow your mind to wander or your focus to slip. Treat it like it was a real battle, because you will need this experience later."

He first took them to a weapons range, and told Derek to experiment with different weapons. He seemed to do fairly well but Keith wasn't too impressed. "You rushed quite a few shots where you could have slowed down and done better." Derek was about to protest when Keith stopped him. "Watch quietly and learn", he ordered. Keith drew his hand beam from his side and proceeded to shoot every target lined up, following a set pattern with accurate shooting. "Note the interval with which I shot the target. No hesitation or rushing my shot, but then again I can use VAUS for defense and altering circumstances. Perhaps with time you will be able to learn these abilities. You're good, but I know you can be even better with practice. You will find VAUS also can enhance your offense in ways you never thought possible. Soon perhaps I can show you such proof."

Next up, Keith took them to a simulator that held a pair of Virtual-Reality outfits, where he asked Stacy to put one on. Keith explained her challenge-"Seems you're always itching for a fight, want to shut your boss' mouth for him and show me what you've got. Well, guess what, babe? Here's your lucky chance. But I warn you, although it's only a simulation I will not hold back as no real enemy would. Especially not a Viper Khan fighter. Although I must warn you, I have fighting skills worthy of being dubbed 'Red Ace'." Keith held out his hand as a red logo magically appeared on his fist-a red heart with a diamond's 4 points sticking out of the heart. Underneath, a banner with the words "Red Ace". "A title I earned from a mission to another time, a great battle known as a Gundam Fight. The true test of my abilities to synchronize with Enhanced Gundam, be one with mind, body, and machine." The outfits consisted of a special visor worn on the head, and modified gloves and leg protectors. For this simulator Keith had them modified to demonstrate VAUS enhancement. When both were ready the simulation began...

The room became a fighting arena. Stacy looked ready to fight, like the lion eagerly stalking helpless prey. Keith looked calm as usual, even allowing a smug grin on his face. "We will now begin the simulation. Charge in and attack me as hard as you can, without holding back." He ordered. Stacy grinned wide. "OK, hotshot geek, you ask for it, you get it!" She ran toward Keith at full strength and threw a hard right punch at Keith when she got close. Keith, without even flinching or so much as moving a muscle, stopped the blow like it was nothing. "Come on, I know you can do better than that! Try again-get mad like you want to beat my brains in! Show me the fire you possess!" he said. This time Stacy tried a high roundhouse kick to Keith's head, which Keith calmly blocked with his left hand, and firmly grabbed Stacy's leg. "This might get a rise out of the average Joe, but in the heat of battle, an average Viper would break your leg right now." He let go of the leg. Time for the real test. "Now try something different-attack me again, but demonstrate your VAUS proficiency. Focus your energy into that one attack, concentrate your energy into that one attack." Stacy stepped back, took a deep breath, then charged at Keith as he deployed his VAUS Shield at reduced power. As the punch drew near he resisted the attack, but could feel her VAUS enhancing the power, trying to break through his defense. "Yes, keep it up!" He encouraged her. "Do not lose your focus. Remember, if you know how to isolate the enemy's weak point and turn your confidence & skill into power, there is no defense you cannot penetrate." Finally Stacy collapsed from mental exhaustion and Keith helped her up. "Very good", he encouraged her. "With time your fighting skills will be unmatched. Use your VAUS wisely and the warrior inside of you will gradually show itself." Afterwards Keith's comlink lit up. "Yes?" he answered. "Incoming call from our satellite base in the Walden system. Sounds like Viper Khan's on the move again. Destination, Washington, DC, year 2024. Assassination of high-ranking emissary." "Understood. We're on our way," Keith responded. He then turned to everyone. "Well, guys, looks like we're gonna get our chance to put these skills to work! You did well in these simulators, now it's time to put them to work for real, with history on the line. Make it worth my time, OK?" They headed to the hangar and prepared for another trip back in time.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

**Mission 1-5: Diplomatic Dispatches**

Aboard an assault transport, Keith began the mission briefing. "Washington, D.C. January 20th, 2024. For the first time in the history of the United States Of America, a woman, Laura Clinton, has been elected President and is to be sworn in. Due to the significance of this event, dignitaries from around the world are expected to be present. Viper Khan is expected to have snipers and foot soldiers throughout the streets in the hopes of carrying out a mass assassination and causing major chaos here and abroad. Also look for possible light mobile units and artillery. Our mission is to protect the new President and all dignitaries, as well as eliminate as many enemies as possible. Due to the many streets and large crowds expected, I'm not able to use my Gundam so we'll have to rely on these assault transports and our personal abilities. We'll split up into groups-Derek and I will seek out and eliminate any artillery and snipers. Ayako & Jenni are to locate the President and get her to safety, aboard one of our transports if possible. Stacy & J are to take out remaining foot soldiers we miss and tie up loose ends. Once all the dignitaries are together on a transport we'll get them to safety then call in the light cruiser Defiance with reinforcements. Good luck, everyone." The transport exited the time portal near the inauguration site.

On the ground, a quick look around confirmed at least 10 dignitaries in the area. Keith also sensed many snipers setting up. "OK everyone, this is where we split up. Report in frequently and stay alert", he instructed everyone. Keith & Derek readied their beam weaponry and began picking off snipers from rooftops, making sure to use silencers to avoid distracting bystanders; they knew if they saw what was happening, it would be pandemonium and could compromise the mission. Once the main gathering area was clear, Derek heard a rumbling sound nearby. "Sounds like light to medium artillery approaching. Might have to make some noise with this one", he told Keith. "Agreed. But important thing is this area appears clear of snipers & foot soldiers so we can focus all our energy on this artillery," A moment later a pair of motorcycles with sidecars roared down the street, sending Keith & Derek ducking for cover. Each sidecar boasted a gunner manning a 30mm machine gun, no problem for Keith's VAUS Shields but could compromise Derek's armor. With time short, Keith switched over to Hyper mode-he had 30 seconds to do what he could. Positioning himself in the middle of the road, Keith waited for the cycles to drive straight at him. With Derek ready nearby to provide backup fire, Keith unleashed a powerful shockwave by focusing all his energy into a punch into the ground, simulating an earthquake. With the cycles immobilized, Derek's mortar rounds finished the job as Keith reverted out of Hyper mode. "Good thing my distraction worked", he noted. "If they had gone for you, their guns would have torn through your armor. Now let's split up and help the others."

The thick crowds and heavy security made it difficult for Ayako & Jenni to locate the President. Not helping was that the President and all the dignitaries seemed to be together. Fortunately they were all heading in the direction of a transport, and as the crowd dispersed nearby, the girls made their move. "Remember we must keep them calm and not tip the enemy off to what we're doing", Ayako told Jenni in a whisper. "We need to proceed slowly and stay relaxed. Once we get close to the transport, help everyone on board. I'll translate instructions into other languages if need be." They figured everyone needed to travel about 2 blocks to the transport. The first block went smoothly, but Jenni sensed danger soon after. "Ayako! We've got enemies coming from the rear!" She shouted. "Damn...they're onto us." Ayako cursed. "Forget the plan-hold them off while I get everyone to the ship!" She instructed, not bothering to think Jenni would perhaps be defenseless-which was not the case. Unknown to all except Keith, Jenni's VAUS was highly advanced, enough to hold her own here. She created a shield to buy some time for the evacuation, while Ayako got everyone onboard. A couple minutes later she reported to Jenni. "President & all dignitaries safely accounted for! I'm on my way to help!" Jenni could no longer hold her shield and the enemy soldiers opened fire, inflicting moderate damage as Ayako arrived to help out, armed with a beam saber for close-range attack. It worked fine at first, but soon the enemy numbers grew to overwhelming numbers...at least until a loud explosion was heard and soon they all disappeared. "Well, ladies, looks like I arrived just in time." Derek emerged from the smoke he left behind. Ayako seemed slightly relieved. "Thanks for the assist. But save the manliness for later-still got foot soldiers & the like out there. Let's also contact Keith and inform him of what's going on." But before they could, Keith came over the comlink. "Vipers have called for reinforcements. We need to hold out until the Defiance can arrive, then we can turn the tide. How are things over there?" Ayako responded "The President and all dignitaries are safely aboard the transport and are attempting to retreat to a safe area. Radar shows no pursuers at this time." "Good. Let's meet up at the gathering area and find J & Stacy. I"m sure they could use our help. Out."

J & Stacy were in the downtown section of the city, where they expected lots of soldiers in hiding due to the large crowds and many buildings and low walls. J was almost in a mood for reminiscing. "Man, just like back in the hood days-me & Keith would chase them punk troublemakers down and play hide-and-seek until we caught them and busted them good," he noted. Stacy, however, was not amused. "That's great, but we've, like, got a mission to focus on. Stories can wait until I'm in the mood." Soon they noticed a pair of thugs up ahead in dark green & black outfits. "Vipers!" Stacy called out. "Let's take them down! I"ll go in close to attack. Watch my back." And she ran for before J could even reply. "OK woman, you go attack and I'll cover your butt from a distance", he shouted like he never even heard that last order. But he was quickly jumped from behind by another soldier, which would distract his attention. Meanwhile, Stacy, not knowing J's predicament, soon found herself in an outnumbered predicament against two soldiers. She took turns fighting each one to hold them off, utilizing her hand-to-hand combat skills, but soon she was overpowered and at the Vipers' mercy, suffering a ruthless beating at both enemies' hands to the point of defenselessness. Finally they had her where they wanted her-restrained by one soldier so the other could beat her down without retaliation, even spitting in her face to rub it in between punching and kicking her senseless. Fortunately J managed to dispose of the soldier he fought rather quickly and rushed into help...but before he could attack the other enemy soldiers seemed to drop dead! "Biting off more than you can chew, as always? And leaving the girl to take the merciless beating!" Keith noted as he & the others arrived on the scene-Keith disabled the enemies attacking Stacy using advanced VAUS techniques. J tried to counter with the old "I got jumped from behind and could only watch as they beat up the girl" line. Keith knew it was true, but couldn't resist giving his old buddy a hard time. Meanwhile the Defiance arrived above them, and the ship's captain came on the comlink. "This is the light cruiser Defiance reporting. Viper Khan reinforcements retreated after we arrived and did not attack. The transports carrying the diplomats has been safely recovered-no casualties suffered. The President is grateful for your help and sends her personal thanks. We'll drop them off and then take you all back to HQ." Keith cut off the comlink and smiled as he turned to everyone standing around. "Mission Complete. You all did very well and displayed excellent teamwork. I'm proud of you all. History has been preserved once again and diplomacy & peace continue to rule the day. Let's return to base and await our next assignment." Ayako was curious as to why Keith didn't want to stay and watch the festivities. Keith's response? "I find this kind of stuff boring. Maybe if I ever am the one going through it, perhaps. But I've seen enough of it through Federation activities-the key is wear shades and act awake...and sleep through the whole darn thing. Then act like it was great when you're sick of it all. I'll demonstrate sometime."

To be continued...


End file.
